Blood Drips
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Italy is slowly loosing his mind in the mansion. He goes back in time again, but it seems he has gone back too far and is thrust into the time before Ryuuzu and to the very first owners of the journal and mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Got this idea after watching twenty Hetaoni vids today!**

There once was a time when everyone was happy. No one was dead and everyone was still near him. This time was a long time ago, or was i just a second? He's not sure anymore, he's gone back too many times now. He looks into the dusty mirror and raises a bloodied and and wipes away the grime, the blood mingiling with it creating a grosteque picture. He grits his teeth and slams his palms onto the counter, ignoring the sudden cold and pain that followed.

"I can't do this anymore!" He shouted.

He bit his lip savoring the pain that it brought. It was a bit of reality in theis warpped place, a peice that was stable. His eyes suddenly snapped open in realization. What if this was just another loop that wasn't completed? The others had ran off at one point, that could mean that they could...He shook his head wildly and turned on the water cleaning the blood off. He scrubbed one hand carefully then the other, relishing the mundane movemnts and ignoring the fact that as soon as he opened the door he could be killed.

He stopped when he felt a sudden tug in his heart. He shrugged and wiped his hands on his pants, noting the fact that blood was back on his freshly washed hands. He turned to the door starin at it's light brown grains for several moments. He was only going to have a minute to run, a moment to make it to a room and turn the clock. The tug on his heart returned again, this time a bit harder. He rubbed his chest and took a careful breath, he was fine. A sudden tug on his heart and explosion of pain in his head caused him to scream.

The lights swirled around turning them grayish. He could no longer feel the solid marble floors under him, it felt like it had been replaced with a cold liquid. He opened his mouth as he fell, submerged in the sudden darkness. It surrounded him like a cloth and starngely enough he felt...safe. If this was death he was grateful for it.

**...**

**A/n: So yeah...Thanks for reading guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So how was your New Years? Mine sucked but who cares? Now I'm going to do some shameless advertising...Read the story Academy of Seventh by PainteDream. It's a pretty good story, admittedly has a few typos, but the plot is rather unique. **

**Okay now that that's done I can say thanks for soooo many people reading this FrUKing fic! Two people are following and I even got a review! Me is rather happy. **

**JCSannell: Thanks, I don't think anyone has gone this far back in time. I mean yeah Ryuuzu had the journal, but who made the mansion and stuff?**

**So enjoy this new chapter guys!**

**...**

Italy felt warm. That was the on thing he could comprehend at this moment, and it was the last thing he wanted to experience He was happy with his current state, no trying to dodge attacks, questions, or blood splatters. All that mattered was the warmth and what it was doing to his body.

He suddenly jerked when he felt a light pull to his hair curl. He opened his eyes and saw the head of a little girl. She was content pulling his curl and humming some silly jingle to herself. Italy gave a strangled sound when she pulled it a bit harder, and the girl's actions suddenly stopped. She looked down at him with curious eyes, they were a dark green with an orange-brown rim. She slowly retracted her hand then climbed off the bed that they were on, in a matter of seconds she was running out of the door screaming at the top of her lungs.

Italy could only blink trying to process what was going on. He slowly sat up but coughed, feeling all the pain pull back into him, and laid back down into the yellow shut his eyes and tried to pin point were it was. His chest felt like it was on fire, that what it was, all the pain was in one lung and tried to come through his chest like a creature.

"Sir, sitting up isn't going to be high on your list of priorities for a while." A feminine, but strict, voice told him.

He opened his eyes again and saw a middle aged woman looking down at him. She had the same eyes as the little girl who had invaded his privacy, but with brown flecks in them. She was standing over him with her hands planted on her not so slender hips. Her face was pudgy but held a very motherly look on it.

"My daughter will be along in a bit, she's just getting that friend of her's that knows medicine. The Lord knows you are needing it." She turned away to leave the room, but Italy stopped her.

"Miss, Where am I?" He asked in a unsure voice.

The woman turned around to give him a worried look. "Forgetting your memory too? Poor boy, I wish I could help you properly. If it didn't take three hours to get up and down this mountain on foot then you would be cured by now."

Italy felt his blood chill. So he was in the dread mansion the only place in the world that he had a true reason to fear. He wanted to get up and run out of this place, he always knew that the creature was smart, but he deserved a standing ovation for this one.

"Aunt Emily, I brought Yuki with me!" A young girlish voice yelled.

The door then opened without anymore warning and a young teenaged girl skipped into the room with an older Asian woman with a swollen belly. Emily, the woman it seemed, looked like she was going to smack the girl.

"Annabell, why did you drag Yuki up here!" she shrieked. "She looks about ready to pop!"

She went over to the Yuki and helped her sit into the light wood rocking chair next to the bed. It made an audible protest at the sudden weight that had been put upon it.

"It isn't a worry, Emily-sama. I offered to come here, even when Annabell-san said no." Yuki tried pointing out.

Emily sighed and wrung her fingers while Yuki got out some herbs and held Italy's head. She slowly set some in his mouth and an explosion of things filled his mouth. It felt like saw dust was being shoved into his mouth and it tasted sour, not the bitter form of sour, but cool and refreshing, almost like sour cream.

He swallowed thickly and felt a wave of nausea over whelm him. He moaned and wiggled back under the covers, trying to get the sudden bubble in his stomach to pop.

"He'll be fine in a few days." Yuki said quietly.

Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thank you very much Yuki, it would be horrible if he died on our doorstep."

Yuki just nodded while rocking back and forth in the chair, the low creaking lulling the man into an uneasy sleep.

**...**

The next few days passed in an incoherent blur of herbs and sleep. He couldn't remember what happened in the time, but he knew people spoke of him. After an unknown period of time he awoke to the sound of humming. He looked around trying to find the person in the sparsely decorated room. It had a single painting by that one french guy who was good with painting water, light blue curtains that looked to thin to keep out of sunlight, and the aforesaid mentioned rocking chair.

"I see you're up properly." A cheerful voice called.

He looked at the door and noticed it was cracked open just enough for a woman's face to be seen, she didn't look like the rest of the women here. Her eyes blue eyes held a submissive look, and her black hair was in a frizzy bun.

"Well Mistress Emily told me to fetch you for dinner." The girl chirped. She opened the door properly and walked in with a shuffling gait.

She set some neatly folded clothes on the rocking chair. "These are Master Timothy's, but you both are about the same size. Mistress Emily said to were them and clean yourself up."

The girl gave a short bow of her head and left the room, leaving Italy alone with the haunting silence.

**...**

**A/N: That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it, I think the end was a bit rushed though. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
